MA7 Series
The MA7 Series was a family of rifles used by the United Nations Space Command following the Human-Covenant War. Due to the ineffectiveness of the MA6 series, the UNSC military contracted Poseidon Industries to create the MA7 series. The result was five versatile and powerful firearms, ranging from a carbine to a light machine gun. The series drew heavily on its successful predecessor, the MA5 Series, most notably the MA5C Assault Rifle, taking design elements and inspiration from that series, and fully modernising and heavily updating it, improving its performance and bringing it up to date. The MA7 series was put in to active duty in early 2570, quickly replacing the MA6 series. The MA7 Series used the 7.62x51mm NATO round in various advanced and exotic forms, guaranteeing its lethality even against shielded and armoured foes. While the round's comparatively low stopping power somewhat limited its effectiveness against Covenant infantry its accuracy and rate of fire, combined with negligible recoil, made it well suited for use in an assault rifle family. Models MA7A Squad Automatic Weapon The MA7A SAW was the largest of the five rifles, boasting an 80-round magazine and coming equipped with a bipod for stationary use. Filling the role of aquad-based weapon to provide sustained automatic fire, the MA7A was lightweight in comparison to most heavy weapons, and was adapted to provide automatic fire in close support of infantry units. The MA7A was most commonly equipped with a bipod to provide more accurate fire, though it could be used relatively effectively from the shoulder. It featured advanced recoil-reducing mechanisms in a similar manner to the BR60 Battle Rifle, and a reinforced heavy barrel to withstand sustained fire. MA7B Assault Rifle The MA7B Assault Rifle was a slight variation of the MA5C, being best described as a 'cross' between the MA7A and the C (or an intermediary between an assault rifle and light machine gun). It had a larger magazine than the MA7C, holding 65 rounds, but had a slightly lower firing rate and the same amount of recoil as the A. MA7C Assault Rifle The MA7C was the most standard of the MA7 series, balancing range, weight and rate of fire better than other models. It was the UNSC's service rifle, and as a result the most commonly used weapon in the MA7 series. The MA7C held a 42 round magazine and was capable of relatively long-ranged automatic fire, making it capable in close and long-ranged firefights. It is more accurate than the A or B and has less recoil. Accurate, sturdy and lightweight, the MA7C was essentially the same weapon as the MA5C, though fully modernised and far more lethal. Universally popular, the MA7C was the most commonly issued weapon within the UNSC, alongside the more specialised BR60 Battle Rifle. MA7K Assault Rifle The MA7K Assault Rifle was a variant designed for longer ranged combat. Featuring an extended barrel and slightly reduced rate of fire, the MA7K was capable of providing accurate automatic fire out to 600m. The variant was designed for use primarily by marksmen seeing combat at relatively long ranges, though simultaneously needing a close-quarters rifle with an automatic capability. This made it more effective than the BR60 in this role and as a result a viable alternative to it in this role. The MA7K was the most accurate rifle of the MA7 series, most commonly being used with with a 2X smart-linked scope. It had a 32 round magazine. MA7T Carbine The MA7T Carbine was a variant adapted for use in close quarters combat. It was shortened in comparison to other models, reducing the barrel length and affecting its stopping power and accuracy, but was easy to wield in tight conditions and was a more powerful alternative to similarly-sized submachine guns, which used less powerful ammunition. The MA5T possessed a 26 round magazine. Addons and Ammo SOPMOD Kit The introduction of the MA7 in to active duty came with a SOPMOD kit with parts that are interchangeable with most, if not all, of the rifles. Ammunition The standard ammunition for the MA7 series of Assault rifles is the 7.62x51mm NATO round, carried over from the MA5 and MA6 series. It was replaced in early 2575 by the AP round of the same size. Other ammunition types are available in the same caliber: *7.62x51mm Incendiary - Introduced August, 2570. *7.62x51mm EMP - Introduced February, 2574 *7.62x51mm AP - Introduced April, 2575